


The Curse of the Angel and Demon

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Curses, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Reincarnation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, angel and demon references, cause they come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The angel who protected the world and the demon who destroyed it. Forever fighting. Once they were lovers but slowly the curse takes hold and they die as enemies in each other's arms.~Tony Stark must stop the curse from taking his interns like it did his friends.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Parkner Reincarnation Fics





	The Curse of the Angel and Demon

They said they would find each other again. He was the angel who would sacrifice everything to save the world while the other one was the demon who would destroy the world. The two kept each other at bay for years. They appeared in every war. They always died in each other’s arms as they killed the other. They watched each other died. Lovers who became enemies and watched the other one perish in their arms. It was how it would always be or so they were told. Reborn in every war and every minor battle, the two forever were stuck in a fight with each other. Never to stop fighting and always to be trapped. They were reborn as heroes and villains in every generation. Born on two different sides of the same war. Never to be able to hold each other for long before the battle overtook them. 

Tony Stark had met a version in the nineties. The angel boy, Peter and the demon boy Harley were a sight for sore eyes. Hidden make-out sessions in rooms that always hid the angel and demon true natures of falling for the other. Tony hadn’t known about the reincarnation, no one did. He watched as they argued when Peter found out that Harley had done something. Harley ended up set up a car bomb. Peter had tried to stop him and the two died at the sight. They died in each other’s arms like the other versions. Tony remembered the two as he went on with life. He never could forget how much Peter cared or how sarcastic Harley was. 

When he met Harley Keener, he swore he saw the boy who was his friend. The boy who would get into trouble and always be there to cause it. Harley had lost so much like his friend. Maybe that is why Tony helped him out the best he could. He made sure Harley always had what he needed and even visited the kid from time to time. Tony got along with Harley. The kid was like a son to him and he reminded him so much of the Harley he knew before. The one who would do anything to prove he was right. 

When he met Peter Parker, he swore he saw the other boy who was his friend. The one who would do anything to protect anyone. The boy who tried to save Harley. Peter was a saint who would sacrifice himself for anyone. It was like a yin and yang situation with these two. Tony didn’t know if he ever wanted to introduce the two boys. He feared for them. 

Maybe he should have before they met each other on their own. Harley had accidentally run into Peter while he was in New York. The two hit it off pretty quickly as they got along. Slowly the cycle of falling in love began again as the two feel for each other. Harley and Peter fell in love. Though the demon side had yet to come out the angel was growing strong within Peter. That was all it had to take for the other side to make it out. Tony didn’t know this as he slowly found out the two boys knew each other. That they were dating. He loved them both as sons as he watched them grow. Harley slowly started to change. He got upset quickly like Tony’s friend used to. Tony didn’t know what started it but he was worried. 

After a while, Tony went to Strange knowing the man knew things that he didn’t. Strange invited Tony in and let him explain everything. Strange seemed to think of something before he opened a book.

“Just like I thought,” Strange said.

“What?” Tony asked worriedly.

“There was an ancient sorcerer who cursed to lovers to become their enemy. In the end, the lovers would die in each other’s arms because they were killed in the war with each other. They would live like this for eternity,” Strange said. 

“Are you saying my interns are leading themselves to their own death by dating?” Tony asked.

“It is more than that Stark. Peter seems to represent the light and angel side. He will do anything to save the world whereas Harley represents the dark and demon side. He will end up causing destruction. This spell was placed to ruin their lives. It will continue unless you can break is somehow,” Strange said.

“How would you suggest breaking it?” Tony asked.

“I can figure something out but for now you need to keep them away from the other. What is inside them will only grow the closer they are together,” Strange said. Tony nodded. He figured Harley would be back in Tennessee soon enough. That would give the boys the distance they need. 

~

Peter missed Harley while he was gone. Harley missed Peter but it felt like the world was different just a bit as if being a part cleared some fog that clouded their minds when they were together. Peter was reading a book when an orange portal opened up in his room. He recognized it as Strange pulled him in and he was brought to a chamber. 

“What is the big idea?” Peter heard a voice said. He turned to see Harley. His Harley. Strange disappeared leaving them trapped. Harley looked at Peter before pulling him into a hug. 

“Are you alright?” Peter asked looking Harley over for injuries.

“I am. Where are we?” Harley asked. Peter looked around. There was a bed and nothing else. The place seemed eerily familiar but Peter didn’t know why.

“I don’t know,” Peter said. The door opened and a man came in dressed in robes looking at the two.

“Have either of you decided?” the man asked.

“Decided what?” Peter asked.

“I will take that as a no,” the man said. “A shame. You both were very good to me and loyal before you decided to mess around with my daughter.” 

“We never messed around with your daughter,” Harley said. The man looked at Harley annoyed. 

“You think you can act as if I did not catch you. The man went to hit Harley but Peter got in the way. The man was surprised. Peter looked at him.

“I was the one you want. Just please don’t hurt him,” Peter said. The man was surprised as was Harley. The man faded into dust as a blue light swept across the boys and black faded from Harley as white faded from Peter. Peter held Harley close once it was all over and made sure he was okay.

“What just happened?” Harley asked.

“I have no idea,” Peter said. Harley rested his head feeling safe with Peter as the two fell asleep on the bed. Strange appeared and rolled his eyes as he moved them back to Tony’s place. Tony was surprised but didn’t say anything as Strange muttered that his interns were fine now. Tony nodded as he left. 

~

Harley and Peter stumbled out to find Tony make them breakfast. The two boys were confused on how they got to Stark Tower.

“So what did Strange do?” Tony asked. 

“Wait you knew about the whole kidnapping us?” Harley asked.

“No, I just know he was the one to drop you off,” Tony said confused. The boys looked confused but didn’t say anything else as they ate breakfast and talked with Tony about stuff. Tony planned Harley a flight back to Tennessee as the boys hung out and watched TV. He smiled as they rested together and seemed happy. Whatever had happened Strange did something. Tony or the boys may never know.

~

Strange saw Tony again who looked at him as if he wanted answers. 

“What did you do?” Tony asked.

“I broke the enchantment but making the two make the decision for their own. Peter ended up telling the man in question that he was responsible instead of making the same decision his past self made which was telling the truth of the matter,” Strange said.

“And what was the truth?” Tony asked. 

“The past version of Harley hurt a woman who tried to take advantage of Peter,” Strange said. “He was protecting his secret lover. The man knew this and used it against them and cursed the two boys.” 

~

Harley and Peter seemed happy as Tony returned. He was glad that whatever ancient curse was on them was gone. He wished he had known about it with his friends but maybe not knowing was for the best. Tony joined them knowing the two boys were okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> The curse of parkner and discord: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
